Dance and Love
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: 19yr-old dancing teacher Sango Tajiya has had her heart broken many times and really doesn't care about life anymore nor love. But will her new dancing partner Miroku changed that about her?
1. Chapter 1

Sango a 19yr-old dance teacher was doing the tango with one of her students who was still learning when she heard her name being called. She told her student she'd be right back and went to see what was up.

"Yeah?" She said in her Latino accent. Sango was mixed. Half Latino and half Asian which made such beautiful mix. Her eyes a hazel brown and hair a mixed with light high lights of brown and dark brown hair. There was a man standing before her.

"He's your new student." Said Tina one of Sango's friends who also was a teacher. Sango looked at the man who was tall, slender with brown hair. Eyes a beautiful brown that made it hard for her not to fall for those eyes. She cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Can you dance?" She asked the man. Sometimes it was hard to understand Sango beneath her Latin accent. The man nodded. She looked very beautiful to him and he was very handsome to the dear Sango herself.

"Hip hop?" Sango asked. The man looked at her confused. "What dance he do?" She asked Tina. Tina smiled and handed Sango some papers. Sango read the papers and smiled. She had a sweet, adorable smile. "You hip hop and ballroom dance yes?" She asked him. He nodded again heart pounding to fast to say a word. "Who are you?" Sango asked.

"My names Miroku. I'm 20 and I know a little dance I just wanted to do something to keep myself busy." Sango looked him up and down and nodded. She put the papers down and put her first finger up moistening him to follow her which he gladly did. Sango wore a white tank top with black jogging pants that fit her marvelous shape and heels. She looked great. Her hair down and swaying as she moved. She looked at her other student and told him to work more on his moves and she'd see him next week. After the boy had left Sango turned to Miroku and walked around him taking in everything of him.

"Vos pervalidus?" She asked him not noticing she was speaking in Latin to him instead of English. Sango knew both Latin and Japanese along with English. Her mother was Latin and father was Asian. Sango loved being who she was. Miroku looked at her in confusedment.

"I sorry." giggled Sango. "I asked you very strong?" She repeated this time in English. Miroku nodded which made Sango nod. She walked in front of him and took his hands in her hands and held them. Miroku already knew what to do. He put his left hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. He could feels his heart race, pound, and thud at how close together they were. Sango tilted her head back and let their bodies fuse together dancing on their own. Soon their feet were moving together and they were doing the waltz. Miroku was very smooth on his feet and Sango enjoyed that. After a few minutes Miroku dipped her and Sango felt a spark from within her.

"Valde bonus." Sango said. Miroku smiled his smile so warming and welcoming. "I'm guessing that means very good?" he asked her. Sango nodded and smiled. Miroku looked at her and looked down.

"Has anyone ever told you, your beautiful?" He asked her. Sango blushed and ran her hands through her hair. "I sure many tell me such thing." She responded back. Miroku felt stupid at this moment. Sango walked back to the front desk and got a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"You came a back twice a week. Ah, Monday and Wednesday sound good to you?" She asked smiling up at him. Miroku nodded and took the paper. "Perfect." He said. Sango nodded and walked Miroku out.

"Oh!," She said catching Miroku before he got out of her sight. "My names Sango btw."

"Well it was nice meeting you then Sango. I'll see you later." Miroku said walking out. Sango took a deep breath and finished packing her stuff up and turned to Tina before leaving.

"I go now. You go home early tonight?" She asked. Tina nodded and smiled. "Of course. I won't stay long. Night." Sango nodded and walked off. On her way out the door she got hit in the face with a cold breeze that took her breath away making her cough. Turning the corner she spotted two people together laughing which made her think of her bf. Trevor who she liked very much. She stopped before them and felt her heart drop. It was Trevor with another girl...No not with her, but kissing her. Tongues locked and everything. Sango looked down feeling tears threatening to show themselves. Trevor looked up and his mouth dropped. Sango looked at them not bothering to say a thing. She didn't want to hear anything. The scene said it all.

"Sango," Trevor began. "This isn't what it looks like." Sango cocked her head to one side and let out a scoff and walked passed him. Trevor grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him but Sango kneed him making him grunt in pain as he feel to his knees.

"Actions speak louder than words baby." She said backing up and walking off leaving him and the woman to themselves. Sango felt hurt so instead of going home she went to a bar. Maybe she could forget everything that just happened. Despite she was underage when it came to drinking. That didn't stop her. And with the way that she looked she could have any boy she wanted. She didn't care though. She just wanted out. She got in with no trouble and ordered herself the semi-strong alcohol. Then after that she ordered herself small shots. She was starting to get beyond wasted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to face Miroku.

"Funny seeing you here no?" She asked closing her eyes laughing. She was wasted. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked. "Why are you here?"

Sango shrugged her nose up and sighed, "Long story...I want to get wasted!" She said getting up to stand but soon felt the room tip making her fall a little. Miroku caught her and held her close to himself. "You shouldn't be here." He said.

"And why you here? You stalking me?" She asked her words slurring very little. Miroku got a better grip on her and sighed. "I work here. I just started. But it seems I'll be leaving early tonight." he said grabbing her around her hips. Sango rested her head on his chest and sighed, "You smell great." she said feeling her heart race up.

Miroku started falling for her but shook his head and reached into her purse for her wallet finding her address. He picked her up and put her on his back walking out to his car putting her in. Once he got in he looked at her and laughed a little to himself. Sango had drunken herself so much till she had passed out in his car. Her hair resting over her face covering it. Miroku reached over and moved it so he could see her face. Beautiful as ever it was hard not to fall for her and have thoughts. Once he got to her house he opened the door and walked her in. The room was spinning to her yet she was still wasted.

"No you leaving? I want fun!" She said pulling him into her room. Miroku's eyes widen in surprise that she was so fresh. She pushed him down on her bed and got on top of him making Miroku lose his breath. He wasn't going to lie to anyone nor himself. He did like her. Amazingly he liked her a _lot_ and maybe if they both actually _knew_ each other maybe he would take a ride with her but he wasn't that type of man. He respected woman and he wasn't the type to take advantage of them when they were wasted or unaware of what they were doing. Sango moved her lips close to his until theirs touched. Her kiss sent sparks through him and fire. He wanted to just ripe her clothes off of her but didn't. He made a sound at the back of his throat and pushed her away making her stop. Sango pouted and looked at him. Miroku sighed trying to control his urge to not do anything to nor with her. He pulled her under her covers and made her stay until she fell asleep. Miroku didn't feel it would be right to just leave her so he went and slept on the sofa to keep an eye on her. Once morning came Miroku woke up before Sango did. He thought about leaving but instead made her breakfast. He knew she would have a headache once she awoken so he made her a drink his mother use to make for his father whenever he had a hangover. Sango woke up soon after he finished making her breakfast.

"Morning sunshine." He said walking in her room with a tray of food. Sango looked at him and covered her head with her blanket. Miroku sighed and sat next to her on her bed. Sango sighed and looked at him, "What--why are you here?" She asked. Miroku half smiled, "You got...pretty wasted last night and I brought you home and stayed the night because I didn't want anything happening to you." He said.

Sango covered her head again and sighed, "And?" She asked. Miroku sighed, "You're pretty wild girl when your drunk." he s aid laughing a little. Under the covers Sango blushed a hot pink. "So I've been told." She scoffed and sat up. Miroku looked at her and tilted his head.

"Why were you getting drunk last night?" Sango lowed her head, "My bf--I caught him cheating on me last night." she said nodding slowly. Miroku looked down, "I'm sorry." Sango's eyes brightened as she smiled warming Miroku's heart.

"Don't. I'm moving on anyways." She said getting up. "Thanks for staying with me."

Later that day Sango wanted to get away. anywhere so she took a ride up to her beach. Local beach that was. It was very beautiful to her and sine it was the summer she didn't worry about school or anything. Sango walked along the water letting the sand touch her feet. She felt horrible about what Trevor had done to her she just wanted to erase it all so she took her clothes off and dived into the water letting it consume her. The waves hitting her made her feel alive and awake.

**Ignore the mistakes on the Latin. Just...ignore the whole Latin part really.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back home Sango went to the dance studio early before anyone else came. put in her cd of mixes. First song to play was Justin Timberlake - Señorita. She wore a red dress with black heels, her hair half down half up. She started to move her hips to the song until her body warmed up. She moved her body to the song and it seemed like she was floating. Sango shook her head and sighed. She really wasn't feeling the music so she went into the back to changed into her black pants and a shirt that fit yet was comfortable to her. When she came back out she heard a knock on the door. She turned to be welcomed by Miroku and the other crew.

"You late." She said pointing to Miroku who just looked down. The other students were getting step up. Sango put in a different mix cd and sighed. Miroku looked at her and titled his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Sango just shrugged but said nothing. She hit play on the cd and the other students walked in front of the studios mirror. First song to play was BoA - Hypnotic Dancefloor. The music echoed throughout the whole studio. Sango watched her students dance along to the song. Sango shook her head and pouted. "Faster." She shouted over the music. Once the song was over Sango gave out a laugh and smirk.

"Very good." She said, "But now do new one." She walked over and put on BoA - Energetic pressed play and waited. Once the song started Sango looked at her students to see if they remembered the whole dance steps to the song. Sango taught them the actually dance moves to the song "Energetic " from the video on her free time. Sango smiled to herself proud that her students remembered the whole thing. One of them walked put to Sango and pulled her in the whole mix. Miroku enjoyed seeing Sango dance. Her hair down flowing along with her. Such energetic throughout the whole studio indeed.

Hours later after hard work classes were finally over and Sango was extremely tired. While walking out Sango bumped into Miroku.

"Hey." He said looking down. Sango nodded and smiled walking around him. She was so smooth on her feet it was like she wasn't even walking. She turned back to Miroku and sighed, "You very good dancer. No need for you to be here." she said. Miroku nodded. He really didn't need to be there but since Sango was the teacher he couldn't bring himself to leave her classes. Though he now knows where she lives and she does come to where he's working now. Miroku shook his head putting his thoughts on hold.

"I like to dance I guess." He said shrugging. Sango sighed and nodded. "Pitiful that there's really no place other then here to dance at." She said not bothering to make eye contact.

"Why are you here than?" Miroku asked. Sango blanked at him, "Where?" she asked not really understanding his question fully.

"Why are you here. In this town if there's really nowhere to dance at." Sango looked down at her feet.

"How about I buy you dinner?" Miroku said interrupting Sango's thoughts. Sango shook her head. "No, no I don't want you spending your money. I'm fine thank you." she said but Miroku wasn't going to take no for an answer. "How about I make you dinner than?" he asked giving her a soft smile.

"You're not taking my no for an answer hmm?" She asked smiling back at him. Miroku shook his head closing his eyes. "Oh okay then." Sango said, "You win." Miroku took Sango's hands and they both walked out together. On their way out they bumped into Trevor. Sango's ex.

"Hey baby." Trevor said wrapping his arms around Sango but she pushed him off of her. Trevor looked at her surprised. "What's that about?" he asked giving Miroku a side glance. Sango sighed and looked at him. "You look drunk." she said. Trevor was always horrible when he was drunk. If he wasn't trying to rape her he was yelling at her for something she never did. Trevor had his flaws about him.

"Me?!" Trevor said putting his hand to his heart. "No, I'm not drunk. Baby I've just missed you really bad and I need to say I am sorry." He said. Trevor always knew how to sweep his way back into Sango's heart no matter how hard she tried to keep him out. Trevor had green eyes and light brown curly hair. His British accent rolling so smoothly across his tongue. Sango took in a breath. She could smell he was drunk. And she always hated when he was drunk. Sango took a step closer to Miroku holding his hand tighter with both of her hands which gave Miroku the impression that Trevor was no good. Trevor took a step forward and leaned into Sango's face.

"You--Sango Tajiya-- are making a huge mistake if you just think you can walk out like that!" Trevor said a little angrier now. "You cheated on me!" Sango yelled. "With a slut! How do you think that makes me feel?" She asked lowing her voice into a whisper. "You should go."

Trevor sighed and looked over at Miroku who was glaring at him now like a cat ready to attack. Trevor cracked an evil smile and grabbed Sango's wrist. But before he could do anything Miroku was in front of him and Sango.

"She said go." Miroku said looking at Trevor but Trevor wasn't going to give up that easily. "This is between me and her." He said back. Miroku broke Trevor's grip on Sango's wrist and moved closer to him.

"Either you leave or I'll make you leave." He said. Sango shook her head to focus. "Now come on," She said. "Really Trevor you should leave." Sango pulled on Miroku's arm but he ignored her. "Please?" She said in a low voice. Miroku sighed and gave into Sango's pull. Trevor walked off without saying a word and Miroku followed after Sango. They walked to her house without saying anything. Once Sango opened her door she turned to Miroku and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. Miroku looked at her and smiled, "For?" he asked walking into her kitchen. "Trevor isn't...He's horrible when he drinks." She said following him. "So I see." He replied looking through her fridge.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. Miroku looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. "Cooking...?" he said holding flour in his hands. Sango shook her head. "I mean here. In this somewhat small town."

Miroku thought for a second and gave her a smile. "pasta for dinner or Italian?" He asked. Sango laughed. "Isn't pasta Italian though?" She asked. Miroku closed his eyes and went back looking through her fridge. "Answer me." Sango whispered into his ear making him jump a little. Miroku laughed and rubbed his head where he'd hit it. "You never told me why _you_ were here." he said walking around her to her stove. Sango looked down and shrugged. "Nothing much really _to_ tell." she said. Miroku walked around her to get a pot out. "If you won't tell me why your here then I shan't tell you why I bestowed her than." He said smiling. Sango looked down smiling to herself. It was true. Miroku was a very interesting person. She did enjoy being around him very much. Miroku walked over to Sango holding a plate of pasta in front of her.

"Mad 'am missile." He said sitting the plate in front of her. The food smelled just to die for to her. Miroku sat across from her as they both ate dinner together. Sango could get use to having a guy friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The next following week everything went better then Sango ever thought it would. Her and Miroku were great friends and she had been Trevor free which was great seeing how her last encounter went with him and Miroku. But she would soon find out that you can't keep away love...Evil love that is.

Sango was walking to Miroku's house. He'd called her over to help him with a few moves he was having trouble with. She was almost to his house when she had the strangest feeling that she was being followed. Sango stopped to listen closer to everything behind her. Sango had sensitive hearing so she could hear anything and everyone. She shook her head thinking her hearing was way off today but she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back. Trevor put his hand over her mouth.

"You scream, you pay." He said holding a knife to her throat. Sango nodded and Trevor pulled her along. Trevor had always tried to abuse her in the past. He took her to the beach which wasn't very far from them. about 20minute drive at the least. Once the car had stopped Trevor got out and turned to Sango with the knife in hand. "Don't even think about moving!" He spat at her. Once he walked off Sango got out her cell phone.

"_No, I won't move."_ she thought. "_But I am calling for help." _She dialed 911 but the lady on the other end put her on hold. Sango hung up frustrated. "_They say call 911 if you need help but they put you on hold dammit!"_ She thought. She than dialed Miroku's number praying to God he'd pick up. After the third ring Miroku picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Miroku!" Sango nearly yelled in the phone. "Please, help me!"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sango took in a breath and held her phone closer. "I'm at our local beach and Trevor is going crazy! He held a knife to me and told me if I screamed I'd pay Please help!" She said catching her breath. She felt like crying. "I'm on my way!" Miroku said before hanging up. Sango ducked the phone back into her purse just before Trevor could see it. Trevor came back, opened the door and pulled Sango by her hair out of the car making Sango let out a gasp of pain.

"What do you want?!" Sango asked following Trevor.

"If I can't have you then no one can and will have you!" He said walking up on a step balcony. The ocean was swaying hard.

"Strong waves today." He said smiling evilly. Sango looked at Trevor with fright in her eyes. "What are you going to do?" She asked as he turned her around tying her hands up. "You sleep with the fishes today and no one is here to stop you. Baby you made a mistake on dumping me." He said laughing. Sango couldn't say anything. Was this really the end for her? Was Miroku getting closer to saving her? The waves hitting hard and harder. Sango really couldn't swim. Especially when she was frighten to death. Just then Trevor shook Sango hard and threw her over the edge into the anger water. The water chocked Sango as she tried to scream. Trevor stood there laughing to himself. Finally Miroku spotted Trevor, walked up to him and punched him.

"Dammit!" Trevor spat out. "Why are you here?!" He asked.

"Where is she!?" Miroku asked. Trevor looked at him and then over his shoulder. "Sleeping with the fishes I believe." He said back grinning. Miroku felt his heart drop and ran out to the water. He took in a breath and leaped in after her. Meanwhile Sango was starting to black out a little.

"_I'm dying._ " She thought._ "I guess it was going to come sooner or later...After all I've gone though. This is meant to happen." _

Miroku looked for her but couldn't find her. "Sango?!" He screamed over the loud waves crashing into him.

"_I'm here. Save...me..."_ Sango thought before closing her eyes. Miroku went back under water and just as he did she spotted her. He swammed towards her being sent back by the crushing cold waves but he didn't give up. He finally got a hold of her and pulled her back onto shore. He started giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but it didn't work. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He started CPR until Sango started coughing up water. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku over her. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes. Sango took in a breath and sat up slowly. Miroku hugged her tight. He really didn't know why but he felt something for her. Something so strong that he was actually crying because he thought he had lost her. Miroku let go and shook his head trying to contain himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked not looking up at her. Sango nodded hair wet along with her clothes. She didn't really know what to say. She kind of almost somewhere in her heart...didn't want to be saved.

Later that day Sango couldn't keep the images from popping up in her mind's eye. Playing over and over again like a movie stuck on reply and it was starting to drive her mad. Sango held such a harsh, painful past that she wished would leave from her mind. She would do anything to not have to remember all the pain she went through. Sango looked at her phone that was almost dead and thought about calling Miroku but didn't. Instead she grabbed her coat and walked out her door. She knew Miroku worked at one of the bars she goes to so instead of going there she went to a different one. One further away from the one she use to go too. Once again she had no problem getting in and getting what she wanted. Sango took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink giving up and letting her thoughts run wild.

_**February 26th 2007**_

_Sango hit the floor with a loud thud. Her knees refusing to move nor work. At the age of 16 there really wasn't much she could do for herself. Sango's parents were both dead so she was living with a foster mother named Mrs. Wrung. Mrs. Wrung was Sango's foster parent and treated her horrible. Always calling Sango names, telling her hurtful words. Sango started to believe she was an evil child and deserved being beat, slapped, and called hurtful words. Sango grew numb inside after all the years of being hurt. She was diagnosed with depression at the age of 15 and refused to take pills. Sango missed her mother dearly. She always told Sango she loved her and she wasn't bad. She never hurt Sango nor did she ever make her feel like crap. Sango sat in her room and cried. She saw no reason to live anymore and just wanted it all to be over. But every time she tried to end it something deep inside her kept stopping her and she never knew why._

_Sango sat in the dark listening to music that seemed to talk to her heart. Rap that talked about death and hurt. She turned from Sango Tajiya the sweet, innocent daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Tajiya to this troubled teen trying to find herself in the dark._

Sango started to open her eyes but was blinded by a white light...No more like yellow/white.

Sango was in the hospital from alcohol poisoning. Her head throbbed so hard she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Sango?" She heard someone call her name. She groaned and opened her eyes even though it hurt. Her eyes stopped on Miroku who was looking at her worried/ concerned showing in his eyes. Sango looked at him and bit her lip wishing he wasn't standing there. Wishing she wasn't in the hospital. Wishing her life wasn't going down the drain again.

Miroku looked at he and closed his eyes clinching his fists. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes still not looking at her.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked in a low whisper. "Kill yourself?!" Sango closed her eyes fighting back tears that dared to fall. But in the end the tears were the ones who won. Miroku kneeled down beside her and rested his head on her bed.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked. Sango sighed and looked at him.

"_Not_ kill myself that's a fact." she said. Miroku nodded and let her finish. "I was mad...I was...just running." she whispered the word running. Miroku cocked his head to the side and Sango sighed.

"It's a long story." she said laughing to herself. Miroku looked at her, "Well, I've got nothing but time before I hit work."

Sango looked at him. "How long have I been out?!" She asked.

"About 2days now." he replied. "Go on." he said about hearing her story. If they were going to be friends he wanted to know what she was running from and why on earth she'd drink herself into the hospital.

Sango sighed and went on. "When I was about 5 my parents both died. I was then sent into foster care where I was later adopted by a woman named Mrs. Wrung. To make the long story short. At age 15 I was diagnosed with depression, refused to take the pills, and Mrs. Wrung in a way abused me. So along the years of being a teenage girl I use to try to just end everything. Which is why waking up in the hospital isn't really big surprised to me anymore" She finished taking a breath letting it out. Miroku had his head down but looked up at her. He had no words. He didn't know what to say. Miroku sat up and sighed in his chair. He got up and walked towards the door not saying a word as he walked out. Sango closed her eyes and sighed a sharp deep sigh. She didn't know why but she felt like crying. She's had a lot of people walk out on her but for some reason having Miroku walk out on her kind of hurt in a way. Just before Sango was about to let her tears win yet once again Miroku walked back in with Yellow roses and handed them to her with a note inside of them. She took the flowers and read the note that said.

"_I'm sorry for what happened to you younger. But you can always count on me."_ Sango put the flowers down and took in another breath closing her eyes forcing a smile to appear on her face.

"Thank you." Sango managed to say through her cracking voice. Miroku nodded fighting the urge to kiss her on the forehead.

Once home Sango went straight to her bed and fell into it. She was tired amazingly. And she really wanted to be in her bed. Warm and cozy bed. Just then she heard a loud knock at her door. Sango sighed and got up getting the door.

"What!?" She said opening it. Tina stood before her panting. She lunged towards Sango and hugged her tight starting to cry. The look on Sango's face went from annoyed to surprised.

"Why crying?" She asked looking at Tina who was trying to get herself together. "What is the matter with you woman!?" Tina yelled walking pass Sango into the house. "Miroku calls and says you're in the hospital because of alcohol poisoning!? I'd hurt you right now if I was so damn worried!"

Sango looked at Tina and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I should have never done that and I am sorry. But I'm okay now." Sango said feeling so loved. At first it was Miroku who was worried about her and now Tina. After helping Tina calm down Sango told her she was really tired and wanted to sleep. Tina gladly left and told Sango to call her when she awoke.

Sango walked to her bed once again and laid down. She turned on her side looking at her pair of dancing shoes. She thought about quitting dance classes. Since she was 17 she's been moving a lot by herself whenever her past confronted her. Sango soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sango walked into the studio and looked at Tina.

"I'm done." She said. Tina looked at her and cocked her head. "Done with what?" she asked not really understanding Sango's statement. Sango sighed and laid her head on the front desk. "Dancing." she whispered. Tina gasped and shook Sango.

"What is wrong with you woman!?!?! Are you mad?! Can't leave me!!" Tina said still shacking Sango. Sango let out a laugh and grabbed Tina's arms keeping her from shacking her again. Sango's hair was in her face and messy now thanks to Tina.

"Stop it!" Sango said pouting. "I'm just...I guess tired of dancing." She said shrugging. Tina looked at Sango and sighed. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You've been acting...Not yourself since the whole accident of yours with Trevor cheating on you and so on."

Sango nodded and forced a smile to her face. "I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry." She said walking around Tina. Tina shrugged and lowered her head.

"Fine...But how about you take some time off of work instead of just...stopping?" She asked puppy pouting. Sango sighed and nodded. "Fine, I take break. No stop eh?" she said sticking her tongue out at Tina who just mocked her back and walked off. Sango shook her head and followed Tina jumping on her back.

"You no get away that easily!" Sango said. Her and Tina were best friends of all time and treated each other like family. Both sisters just not through blood. Miroku knocked on the door which startled Tina making her drop Sango.

"Ow!" Sango said dropping to the floor with a loud thud. Tina covered her mouth while Miroku helped Sango up. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked. Sango nodded to afraid to open her mouth for fear her breathing would cut off.

"I'm so sorry!" Tina said hugging Sango. Sango finally took a breath and smiled. "I'm fine!" she said laughing. "Was I interrupting something?" Miroku asking.

"Nope, just two girls acting silly together." Tina said smiling big. Miroku just nodded looking at Sango.

"I just wanted to come by and say I won't be here for a whole week." Sango looked at him and frown. "No?" She asked pouting.

"I'm going to visit my master and help him out but I should be back next week." he said. Sango nodded. "Good, I won't put more homework on you when you get back then!" She said smiling. Miroku smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So I'll see you both next week." He said. Sango nodded, "Hai!" she said which was Japanese for yes. "And...try not to get yourself into trouble." he said looking at Sango. Sango looked at him and nodded slowly remembering all that happened. Miroku rolled his eyes and pulled Sango into a tight hug. Sango slowly wrapped her arms around him feeling her heart sped up. She liked Miroku but was to afraid to even think about dating him for what happened with her and Trevor. Sango melted into his arms and Miroku pulled away surprising her. "See you later." Miroku said before walking off. Sango closed her eyes and sighed. Tina was standing in front of Sango when she opened her eyes arms crossed.

"What?" Sango asked. Tina smiled and shook her head. "I don't see why you just don't go and tell Miroku how you feel about him." Tina said walking away from Sango to the back.

"How do I feel about him? I think of him only as a friend." She lied. Truth was Sango actually did like him...A lot and whenever she was around him she felt so safe. So safe to where she almost wanted to die for him. But Sango was to afraid to tell him the truth. Tina laughed breaking Sango's thoughts.

"Right! Whatever you say Sano. But if you want my opinion, Miroku seems really nice and I like him for you. Seems like he has _something_ for you other than wanting to be just your _friend."_ she said. Sango looked down and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, okay well I'm going to go home. I'll see you later!" Sango said walking out the door. Sango wasn't going home. Once she got outside she started looking for Miroku. Hoping she could find him before he got that far away. Sango ran down the street praying to God he wouldn't be far. Sango stopped when she saw Miroku getting ready to get back into his car. Sango didn't know why she was doing this but she had a horrible pulling urge to see, really _see_ Miroku before he left for a whole week. Sango walked towards Miroku heart racing rapidly fast. She could hardly breathe. Miroku looked up from his trunk and smiled his warmth, touching smile that made it harder for Sango to focus.

"Hey." He said. Sango stopped in front of him and smiled. "I don't know why but I just wanted to see you before you left." she said. Miroku opened his arms wide.

"Well here I am." He said laughing making Sango laugh. She looked down and took a step forward. She wanted to know why she was feeling this way around him. She wanted to know if she really had feelings for him or not. Miroku took a step closer without saying a word. Sango looked up trying to retain her breathing. Miroku smiled soft and took Sango's face within his hands and brought her face closer to his slowly until their lips touch. But Miroku let his lips linger on Sango's lips teasing her a little. Sango clinched her fist and pulled him closer to her until their lips touched fully. Sango let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around him. Miroku pulled her closer putting his hands on her back side. Sango's heart raced so hard she ran out of air. Miroku pulled away looking at her. Sango blushed a light pink and looked down taking a step back.

"Have a great weekend." She said hearing her own voice cracking. Miroku nodded and got into his car. Sango watched as he pulled away to leave. Sango blinked and turned around to walk home. Sango was always tired because she had Anemia yet still didn't like meat. Sango fell asleep on her couch not bothering to take her shoes off nor nothing. Sango began to dream.

_Sango walked over to Miroku and hugged him from behind. Miroku turned around and kissed her on the forehead moving his hands down her back. Miroku then started to kiss her neck making her heart race faster. Sango moved her hands up his shirt taking it off exposing his hard firm abs. Miroku moved his hands down her shirt taking hers off. Miroku ran his hands through her long brown silky hair kissing her neck making her moan. Sango then ran her hands down to his belt unbuckling them. Sango pushed him down on his bed and got on top of him taking his belt off undoing his pants. Miroku sat up and cupped her face within his hands and French kissed her deeply. Sango enjoyed the taste of him inside of her mouth. His tongue intertwined within hers._

Sango's doorbell rung making her jump out of her sleep. Sango shook her head her hair wet from her sweating in her sleep and stumbled to get the door her heels getting in the way so she kicked them off. One of her students named Tomoya was standing before her panting.

"Tomoya, what's wrong?" She asked. Tomoya looked at her still breathing hard and said, " Tina, hurt, hospital, go!" He said. Sango grabbed her purse and ran past Tomoya telling him to rest and when he leaves just to lock up for her.

Once Sango got to the hospital she ran into the room where Tina was in and saw her friend sitting up in bed.

"Tina!" Sango breathed walking towards her. Tina looked at Sango with a smile on her face. "yes?" she said. Sango shook her head and sighed.

"Tomoya said--."

"Tomoya over-reacts hon and you know that." Tine said laughing. Sango nodded letting her purse hit the floor feeling her knees almost give out on her. Tina looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked. Sango just nodded not saying a word. "You take ur pills today?"

Sango shook her head and smiled. "Just a little tired. that's all. Are_ you_ okay?" Sango asked. Tina nodded. "Just a little food poisoning is all. you go home and rest."

Sango looked at Tina wide eyed, "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes! Go!" Tina barked at her friend. Sango shrugged walking out the door. "Okay but call if you need anything."

Outside it started raining which felt so good on Sango's skin she didn't bother getting a taxi. She walked home in the rain letting it hit her skin. Sango stopped and closed her eyes looking up in the rain letting it hit her on the face.

"Sango?" someone called. Sango opened her eyes. Hair and clothes wet from the rain. The look on Sango's face turned from surprise to anger. Sango closed her eyes and walked the other way.

"Stop!" The woman cried out. Sango stopped and turned to face the woman. "What do you want Mrs. Wrung?" she asked. Mrs. Wrung looked at Sango and smiled.

"Been so long since I last saw you." she said. Mrs. Wrung never admitted it but she knew she hurt Sango in many ways. Sango just nodded. "Well I have to get back home. Where are you staying?" Sango asked.

Mrs. Wrung sighed and smiled, "I'm staying up at the peach tree hotel! come visit me tomorrow!"

Sango nodded and gave off an awkward wave and walked home. She didn't want to see Mrs. Wrung nor speak to her. Once getting home Sango sighed and got undressed. She threw her wet clothes into the washer hearing them make a loud thud. Sango went to her closet and picked out a light pink flown dress. It hugged her at the top and flowed at the bottom. Sango walked to her bathroom to put her hair up when she heard a loud crash come from the guest room. The crash made Sango jump a little. She took a deep breath and tiptoed to the back. She heard another crash and swung the door opened not really afraid of what or who was on the other side of it. Trevor was in the guest room throwing Sango's vases at the wall.

"What are you doing!?" She asked. Trevor looked at her and threw a vase at her. Sango not really knowing why she put her hands up over her face as the vase broke and cut her on her arm. Opening her eyes she could see Trevor coming at her with a knife with such rage in his eyes. Sango turned tripping over her own dress and Trevor went into the wall. Sango got up and ran pass him towards her door but Trevor pulled her back by her hair making Sango fall. She hit the floor so hard it knocked the wind out of her. Trevor got on top of her and covered her mouth thinking of what to do next. Sango sighed and looked at Trevor who was looking at her now. He pulled her up mouth still covered and threw her in her room and shut the door behind him. Sango ran to her bathroom but Trevor pulled her back slamming her on the bed. He was stronger than she was so she really could do much.

"What do you want from me?" She asked holding the tears back. Trevor moved his hand down her thigh and back up it. He then went down and kissed her neck. Sango took her hands free and tried to push him off her which was no success. Trevor pushed up her dress kissing her stomach and Sango felt like she couldn't breathe. Trevor then started to undo his pants moving as fast as he could. Sango's thoughts were racing and she couldn't think. It was like she was a deer caught in headlights. Sango shook her head and tried pushing him off again but Trevor got a hand full of her hair and pulled really hard.

"This won't take long. I told you it would be hard to leave me. I refuse to let you go." He said moving down spreading her legs further apart. Sango tried to protest but nothing worked. Sango closed her eyes and let the tears fall slowly. Before she knew it she felt him go inside her with such force that made her gasp. He started to move faster and faster until he felt himself cum. He didn't stop though. He kept going until he cum yet again. Sango bit her lip and opened her eyes. Trevor's eyes were closed and Sango reached over her head and pulled her big lamp off the night stand and smashed it against his head. The lamp smashed into small pieces and Trevor fell over letting go of her. Sango's mouth dropped and she shook her head getting up running towards her door. She opened it and ran out towards her front door. Trevor pushed her down getting on her holding her down and a spark of anger shot through Sango.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed as she kneed him. Trevor feel to his knees and cursed under his breath as Sango raced out her door. The cold air hitting her in the face as the rain came down. Sango didn't know where to go. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to run to Miroku's place. Once she got to his place she saw a light on. She raced up to his door and prayed to God he hadn't left yet for the weekend. Sango started knocking hoping Trevor hadn't followed her. After a few minutes of knocking just as Sango was about to give up Miroku opened the door. Sango nearly crashed into Miroku hugging him.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" He asked. Sango nearly started crying. "You're not supposed to be here?" she said trying to laugh off her tears. She felt horrible.

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning. Are you okay?" He asked with worried in his tone. Sango shook her head and fell to her knees breaking down in tears.

"Okay let's get you inside." He said picking her up and bringing her inside closing his door. He laid her on the couch and sat next to her. "What is it?"

Sango tried to stop crying but she felt horrible. Her clothes wet and covered her face mumbling something. Miroku got up and got her some dry clothes. He handed them to Sango who was still crying.

"Tell me what's wrong please?" he asked kneeling down beside her. Sango looked up at him and tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. Miroku sighed and hugged her not caring about getting himself wet.

"He...Dirty!" Sango sobbed. Miroku let go and got a piece of paper and pen. "Write it down." he said. Sango took the pen and paper not bothering to look up. She took in a deep breath and wrote it down.

"_TREVOR RAPED ME."_ she wrote down and handed it back to him. The look on Miroku's face went from concernment to anger. Sango lowed her head into her lap and cried. Miroku sighed and kissed her on her forehead. Miroku was going to find Trevor and was going to get pay back.

_**To everyone who reads this story. I'll be moving soon so it might be a while until I post up the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I are baaaaack!!!! I kind of forgot where I left off on here so bare with me if it sucks.**_

Sango couldn't go to sleep that night. Her best friend was in the hospital sick, her ex-bf was insane and now her past was haunting her now. Sango's phone started to ring which made her jump a little.

"Hello?" She said trying to calm her heart down which was racing fast. "Hey," Miroku said on the other end. "I'm not leaving tomorrow. I've decided to stay since with everything that happened. Just wanted to say that and I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night." he said before hanging up not letting Sango protest in anyway. She sighed and closed her phone. All of a sudden her phone ranged once more. It was Mrs. Wrung calling.

"How the _hell_ did she get my number?" Sango thought to herself. "Tina."

She rolled her eyes and let it go to voice mail. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. No one but herself. Sango got up deciding to fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV but as she got up she felt a light flutter in her stomach which surprised her making her knees give out. All of a sudden she felt so sick.

For the whole she spent it in her bathroom being sick. She didn't understand why she was sick but it was the least of her worries. The next day Sango woke up feeling horrible. But instead of staying in bed she got and went to the studio.

Tina was the first to greet her with her lively smile as always.

"Why hello dear!" she said smiling at Sango who just walked over to the sitting table and rested her head. Tina walked over to her and put her hand on Sango's neck.

"You okay bub?" She asked. Sango just groaned, pushed Tina's hand away and ran towards the back. Miroku walked in and looked at Tina who just shrugged walking off. A couple of mins later Sango came back out. Her hair in a mess yet still looked so darn cute on her.

"Better?" Tina asked. Sango just rolled her eyes and walked passed Tina.

"Something is wrong." she said. "Food poisoning? or what?"

"No." Sango said putting her hand on her forehead. She felt so dizzy and sick. "Maybe you caught a bug." Miroku said leaning on the wall next to her. Sango shook her head and took one step forehead feeling her knees give out on her. Miroku caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Whoa! we need to get you home in bed." He said holding her.

"I'm fine." She said in a soft yet weak voice. Just as she said that Tina gasped putting her hand over her mouth. "What?!" Miroku asked looking at her as if the suspense was killing him. Tina walked over to them and whispered into Miroku's ear making his eyes go wide. Sango shook her head and broke free from Miroku's hold.

"What?" she asked. Tina looked down and sighed.

"Sango dear, it seems to me that your...well your pregnant." She said half smiling half hurt. Her and Sango had always promised each other that they'd wait till they were both married before having kids nor thinking about losing their virginity. Sango looked down not really surprised at it. Trevor had raped her...Tina was the only one who didn't know just yet...Would it change their relationship if she was actually pregnant? Even though she knew she probably already was. Sure didn't need a test to prove anything that was already a fact...

"Sango," Miroku said pulling her from her train of thoughts. "I think...you should...tell Tina about what happened."

Just then Tina burst out laughing. "I knew it!" she said. "You two are perfect for each other! Though it hurts that neither of you two bothered to tell me about your love life." she said winking at them both.

Miroku looked at Tina like she was crazy. If she was holding Sango right now he'd probably drop her by accident he was so shocked. Sango would have laughed if she wasn't feeling so bad and horrid.

"We're not--." she was about to say but covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom once more. Miroku sighed looking down. As much as he wanted that to be true it wasn't his child she was carrying.

"We're not together Tina." he said not looking up at her. "We're nothing more than friends...I've never touched her in any kind of way."

"But then--."

"She was...raped." he said clinching his teeth at the last word. Tina's head fell into her arms on the table she was leaning on. That was when Sango came out that Tina ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into her best friends ear. Sango fought back the tears that dared to fall. "It's okay." she said back. Tina looked at her and wiped away her tears.

"But who then?" she asked. Just then the bell on the door ranged and Sango's grip grew tighter.

"_Trevor..."_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked smiling to himself.

"Yes." Miroku said getting up. Trevor look at him and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Tina said.

"What do you think woman? I want my woman." he said back pointing to Sango.

"What?" Sango asked. Trevor motioned her to follow him which she did because she knew Miroku was going to get him soon.

"What do you want?" she asked. Trevor pulled her into his arms and held her. Sango tried to break free but failed.

"I've missed you." he said whispering in her ear. "Did you enjoy our little fun the other night?"

But Sango kicked making him shake her. "Don't! Remember I know who you are Sango! Dear the girl who was emotionally and physically abused as a child. I know your weakens and if you push it I'll hurt you." He said looking at her.

"Let me go!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. It's was true. He did indeed know who she was...And it hurt everyday to be reminded that. Trevor shook her header this time and pushed her into the brick building hitting it with a thud. Sango feel to her knees. Was he really thinking about hurting her in the day? Where everyone could see. Just before he was about to kick her she put up her hands.

"Stop!" she said. "I'm--I'm pregnant." she said in a soft voice. Trevor took in a breath and let it out. "Well then...This just won't do." He said pulling her by the arm but before he could do anything Miroku pulled him by his hair.

"You touch her. I swear on my mother's grave I will hurt you." He said pulling hard making Trevor push Sango into the brink wall once more. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground limb. Tina wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Miroku who was already pissed and hurt pushed Trevor so hard that he hit the ground. Miroku then started to kick him.

"How does it feel?" he asked. Trevor blocked him and laughed getting up. "Good, thanks."

Miroku baled his fist up and punched him. "Touch her, hurt her, mess with her. I swear to Buddha himself I will kill you myself with my own hands." he said before walking over to Sango.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sango closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe she was facing her childhood again. she had to get away...Leave. Move away.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and rest." She said getting up. Tina had ran off to get something for Sango. Miroku nodded.

"Let me help you?" he said helping her to her feet but Sango pulled away. "Please Sango, I-I want-." he was about to say before he caught himself.

"You want to what?" she asked. Miroku looked down and sighed.

"I want to be there for you because..." he took a breath before finishing. "I actually...I like you...No not even like I...I love-."

"Please don't." Sango said cutting him off.

"But I do!" he said grabbing her by her arms. "I love you Sango! And I...I know you've been through a lot. I know you probably don't trust me but please I beg of you...Don't walk away from me...I want to love you."

Sango bit her lip and closed her eyes fighting back the harsh tears. She liked him a lot too. She felt different around him. Her heart jumped and skipped beats around him they way she never felt with Trevor. She might even love him as well...But she wasn't about to drag him into her problems. Even if that meant hurting him...

"Well, I don't love you." she said tears streaming down her cheeks eyes still closed. "How can I love someone who I don't even know." she said opening her eyes pulling away. Miroku dropped his hands yet didn't say a word. She knew she had hurt him but she had to do it.

She turned away and went home.

"What happened?" Tina asked when she came back out. Miroku just shook his head and walked passed her without a word. The bond between both Sango and Miroku have been hurt...But was it over for them both?

A couple of weeks later Sango was packing her things and moving out. She didn't have the guts to tell Miroku after what had happened between them both. Tina was the only one who knew and she thought Miroku knew. Since Sango told her that she was leaving to go back to her home town to visit her parents grave.

"Miku! Your taking over now!" Tina said throwing him a bottle of water.

"Over what?" He asked catching it and walking pass her. "Sango's dance students."

"Why?"

"She's leaving duh!" Tina said laughing to herself. "You know that."

Miroku looked at Tina. "Where? Leaving where?"

"Back to her home town to visit her parents grave." Tina said. "Though, I didn't think she'd actually move all her stuff out of her house. Miroku shook his head and walked out the door.

"Hey!" Tina called after but he didn't stop. "Crazy, weird friends of mine." she mumbled to herself.

Only one airport and Miroku knew where she was.

Sango was already boarding the plane when Miroku caught sight of her.

"SANGO!" he yelled across the noise. Sango turned before handing her ticket in.

"_Dear God no."_ she thought to herself.

"Please don't do this." he said walking up to her. "I know you're afraid to let anyone near you. You're not a fan of meat, you had a horrible past, you're crazy insane ex is stalking you...I know that your eyes are brown and yet when you look into the sun they turn from brown to hazel. I know your favorite color is pink and that when your sacred or afraid of being confronted by your past you run."

"_What I'd give to just jump in your arms right now." _Sango thought to herself. "I have to go." she said backing up.

"Please don't do this." Miroku begged. Which was odd because he's never had to beg for a woman before in his whole life. "I won't hurt you. And even though that's not my baby your carrying I'll help you take care of it just please don't walk away from me." he said fighting back the tears.

"Goodbye Miroku."

_"Dammit!" he thought._ He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as Sango boarded the plane. He took sharp deep breathes to try and calm himself which didn't work. Miroku started laughing. Not a funny laugh but a "_I'm hurting so much I don't know rather to cry or laugh."_ Miroku sighed and walked back to his car...He needed a drink...A hard-core drink...

Weeks passed...The months passed...No sign from Sango...No nothing. Tina was worried and Miroku...Miroku developed a bad habit of drinking his worries and pain away. Sango who was now in Los Angeles, CA was doing a little better.


	6. Chapter 6

7 months has come and gone for Sango. But for Miroku they dragged on hurting him more. He's never been this attached to a woman in his whole life.

"Wanna call her?" Tina asked handing Miroku her cell. But Miroku declined.

"She's...been through a lot. She's just...No worries." She said putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort but Miroku shrugged her off sighing.

"Thanks but she's made it clear. It was a mistake telling her the truth so it doesn't matter anymore." he said walking off. Tina felt so bad she didn't know what to do. It was clear and oh so obvious that Sango liked Miroku and that Miroku liked Sango...Tina was way over her head with stress to deal with.

_*ring* *ring* *ring*_ went Sango's phone.

"What?" she said already knowing who it was.

"Who the _hell_ are you to just walk out without calling?" Tina said on the other end. "Do you have any idea of what you have caused Miroku to become?!"

Sango sighed on the other end. "_How bad can a 20yr-old be?"_ she thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tina scoffed, "What's wrong?! I am so sick of having a best friend/sister who runs every time her past confronts her! I have been a great friend to Miroku, supporting him while you run! Just run away Sango!"

"You have no idea how much pain it costs me to walk away from him Tina. And as my best friend I'd think you'd understand but you don't...So just get off of my case."

Tina sighed closing her eyes. "The man loves you still and he drinks his pain away...If that doesn't mean anything to you then you have no idea what true love is." she said hanging up.

Sango dropped her phone, tears running down her cheeks. Tina was right. She was running away instead of facing it. She got up and packed her bags. She didn't know why but she had to go back home and fix everything.

Back home Miroku wasn't himself.

"You have to stop." Tina said. "You are...great and this isn't you."

Miroku looked at her. His hair falling over his eyes, on his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love her...She just...walked out...I know I'm pathetic for loving someone who hurt me...But I can't forget her." he said. His voice exposing the stress his eyes refuse to give out. Tina rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just forget about what she said." she said looking into his eyes. Just as that moment Miroku let himself go and kissed her. He pulled away and Tina felt her heart stop. She didn't like him in that way but he was cute indeed.

Days passed and Sango was starting to get sick of being on a plane. 3months pregnant and like she wasn't already use to being sick. After days of being on a plane...Maybe even a few hours. Hell she couldn't remember. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was she fix whatever she had caused. Finally as the sun awoke Sango could feel the plane come to a slow stop. Meaning she could finally get off. Once she got off she thought about calling Tina but decided against it. Instead she went back to her old house she use to live in. Big old looking. Doll house kind of look alike. A little blue and white outside. Curvy stairs that went up and down. She walked in taking in the old smell as the images flashed before her eyes.

_**August 17th 2006**_

_"Please, I said I didn't do it!" Sango screamed as she backed up to a corner._

_Mrs. Wrung found a letter from Sango's school saying how she was involved in a fight. Though she didn't start it. _

_"This letter says wrong!" Mrs. Wrung shot back picking Sango up by her hair making Sango scream in pain. "What is wrong with you!? Why are you such a bad child?!" she asked shaking her._

_"Let me go!" Mrs. Wrung did just that walking away mumbling under her breath. She was yet done. Sango tried to get up but her ankle hurt. She twisted it while falling down the steps. Mrs. Wrung came back and started fussing at Sango yet again._

_"Fuck you!" Sango yelled at Mrs. Wrung. Mrs. Wrung pulled Sango by her arm into the Basement._

_"You don't say that to me!" She said hitting Sango sending her across the floor. "You small stupid brat! How dare you!"_

_Sango covered her face as Mrs. Wrung hit her. She couldn't do anything but take it. After Mrs. Wrung had left to get some things for dinner Sango crawled up to her bathroom. She couldn't run. The only way out was to end it all right here. But instead of killing herself Sango took out her lighter and set her window on fire. Watching it go up in flames. But before it could hit the whole house Mrs. Wrung put it out. Sango who had thought she lost her mind didn't care anymore._

_"Kill me! Just do it!" She screamed at Mrs. Wrung who was already still mad about before._

_"You know you want to! Stop being a bitch who's hiding behind fucking abuse and just do it!"_

_Mrs. Wrung came at Sango and she started screaming._

Sango was _really_ screaming. She feel to her knees trying to catch her breath but the tears made it harder. Sango got up and started walking out not bothering to look back. She just wanted to get out. Get out and never come back.

Later that day she went to Miroku's place and knocked on his door. Miroku answered his hair a mess yet it still looked so cute to her. He wore Levi jeans and a black V-neck shirt that hugged him so right.

"Hi." She said in the sweetest way she could possibly find. Her brown hair falling on her shoulders. Eyes as beautiful as any he's ever seen.

"Hi." he replied putting his hand behind his head. "What--what are you doing here?" he asked which was a stupid question. "I mean...Hi."

Sango laughed soft. "I just...thought I should come back home to fix some things." she said looking down.

Miroku nodded and looked down. "Your...not pregnant?" he asked confused.

"Oh, no I am still." she said pulling her shirt up to revile a little bump on her stomach. Miroku blushed and laughed.

"So you do. How long?"

"7months so far..." she replied. She didn't want to have a kid now but she didn't believe in abortion.

"Congrats...Do--do you want to come in?" he asked. Sango nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. Same old Sango I was before." she replied laughing. Miroku's head started to hurt as he put his fingers to his temples.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked touching his hand. Miroku pulled back.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. Sango sighed looking down.

"Because I hurt you before...And I felt so bad about that, that I thought I should come back and say I was sorry."

Miroku laughed. "No, you didn't hurt me. You killed me...You took a knife and stabbed me in the heart and just left. And now you want to say you're sorry?"

"I am sorry...I didn't know what to do I--I was scared."

Miroku took Sango's face in his hands. "I could have taken that from you. If you would have let me love you dammit I could have stopped your pain."

Sango wanted to cry but held it all back. She took his hands and squeezed them tight.

"What has happened has happened. And I am sorry for hurting you but you...You have to let me go." she said looking up into his eyes.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. "Let go of something. If that something comes back to you it's yours, but if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with..." he quoted. "I'm dancing with the devil caught in his web but you Sango...You came back. I let you go once. I won't let you go again. " he finished.

Sango couldn't say anything. She was speechless until her phone started to ring making her jump a little.

"Answer it." Miroku said letting her go and walking towards his kitchen.

"Hello?" she said not looking at the caller ID.

"Sango! Dear, I'm dropping buy your studio for a while to visit you and Tina. Hope you don't mind."

"Ah, wait who--."

"Great! see you then!"

The other end went click and Sango looked at her phone. "Crap." she said putting her phone away.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked looking at her from in his kitchen.

"Mrs. Wrung is coming by the studio to visit me and Tina meaning--."

"Meaning you have to face your past...Hmm, interesting...well then let's go!" Miroku said pulling Sango by the arm.

"I'd protest in some kind of way but...I can't really kick you with me being pregnant right now." she said following him to his car.

"Yeah, of course you can't. get in."

Minutes later Sango walked up behind Tina and poked her who was finishing papers. Poking each other was there sign whenever Mrs. Wrung was coming and they didn't want to get caught saying something.

"Hi Mrs. Wrung." Tina said smiling.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Wrung said walking towards them. Sango wasn't paying much attention when she walked in.

"Sango?"

"Yes?" she said looking at Mrs. Wrung.

"It's so nice to see you again...My baby...My sweet daughter." She said walking up to hug her but Sango moved aside looking for something.

"Hello Mrs. Wrung..." Sango replied.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Wrung asked looking at Miroku who stiffened.

"This is Miroku...He's a friend of ours." Sango replied. Mrs. Wrung looked at Miroku then back to Sango.

"Dear, I need you to come with me back home." she said.

"What?! I mean...where?"

"Back to the old house we use to live at...The one where you tried burning down." she said.

Tina looked down because she remembered that day oh so clear.

"Well, I guess...I could what for though?"

"I just bought the house back! Isn't that wonderful?"

Tina who was drinking water at the time chocked on it and tripped over her own feet bumping into Sango as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"You bought it back!? How?!" Tina said looking Mrs. Wrung.

"It never sold. So I bought it back." she replied smiling. "So this is why I need you to help me put some stuff in."

Sango took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't. I'm 7months pregnant."

Mrs. Wrung nodded. "Congrats but your still help with the little things. Your bf over there can help."

"Not bf and gf." Tina mumbled to Sango before walking off.

Miroku sighed and shrugged, "I'd like to help. See the old house you use to live in...Should be fun."

Sango sighed following Mrs. Wrung. She'd just came from that house. Horrible images flashed before her eyes. She can't go back but she was sick of running...And she did want to end this.

"_Time to face all my fears...Along with my past."_ she thought approaching the house that once was a hell home for her. Sango walked up to her old room remembering all the painful memories.

_**September 20th 2006**_

_Sango lied in her bed trying not to scream. She was in so much pain. Mrs. Wrung was in her hurtful mood again. She just got done taking her anger out on Sango. She had so many bruises on her arms and legs. But she didn't care. She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom turning on the water filling it up. After it was done she got into the tube and laid in it holding her breath praying to a God who hardly existed anymore to her t hat she'd die. When she didn't pass out Sango got out. Clothes dripping wet. She walked over and got a razor. Cutting wasn't one of her things because she already saw a lot of her blood already. But this time she wanted to be the reason for seeing her blood. Not Mrs. Wrung. She got back in the water filled warm tube. Her hair falling over her face. She took in a breath and smiled while running the razor down her arm, then her leg. She watched the water turn from clear to red. All she needed was her mother...Her real mother. But she was dead. So she had no one to turn too. She didn't want to go to Tina. Too much drama for her._

Sango closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She walked over to her bathroom and sighed.

_**March 24th 2008**_

_Sango climbed out of her bathroom window and onto a tree snicking out. It wasn't like anyone would notice she was gone. She met up with some kids she knew. One boy handed Sango a beer bottle which she gladly took. After an hour of getting wasted to the point where your feet felt so heavy you thought they were nailed to the ground she finally went home. Only to be welcomed by Mrs. Wrung._

_"Where have you been?" she asked._

_Sango sighed not caring anymore. Every day and night it was the same. Sango comes home from school, gets beaten to the point where she's almost dead and so on. "Out." was all she could say._

_"Come here." Mrs. Wrung ordered with that evil look in her eyes. But Sango didn't move. She was too busy trying to think of ways she could escape._

_"Come here!" she ordered again but Sango started to back up as Mrs. Wrung came closer._

_"Are you deaf child?! Get your ass over here now!"_

_"No!" Sango yelled and took off for her room but Mrs. Wrung who was mighty young. Not yet in her 40's caught her by the leg and dragged her back down._

_"Let go of me!" Sango screamed. But Mrs. Wrung started to hit her. "Stop!" she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. Sango kicked her sending Mrs. Wrung back into a wall. Breathing heavily Sango got up and took off for the kitchen._

_"Don't you dare come near me!" She said holding up a knife in front of her._

_"Sango dear, put the knife down." Mrs. Wrung said. But Sango shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I am so fucking sick of you abusing me!" Sango yelled holding the knife up._

_"Sango, I love you. now put the knife down. Please baby."_

_"You don't love me! You never loved me! You love no one but yourself and you won't hurt me no more!" she said stabbing herself letting out a horrid scream as she feel to her knees._

Sango did let out a horrid scream as she feel to her knees in pain.

"Sango?!" Miroku called. "What's wrong?" he asked helping her to her knees. Such sharp pains shot through her and she tried not to scream.

"Right, I'm getting you to a hospital." he said helping her. Tina who was already worried about Sango couldn't say a word. It was like Sango's past was haunting her as well. Like she could see everything and every pain Sango had gone through before her very own eyes.

"Ms. Tajiya, you just had sharp pains. Meaning you're in stress. No harm has been done to the baby so you have nothing to worry about." Dr. Shelby said.

"_Yeah right."_ Sango thought.

_"_But I do think you should try not to stress much. Whatever you did don't do anymore. You need to be 100% stress free or you could lose this baby. Good chances are you could give birth before the 9th month hits. It all depends on the baby."

Sango nodded sitting up. Miroku sighed closing his eyes. "What _were_ you doing anyways?" he asked.

"Flashing back to hell time." Sango said.

"Sango I need to say this." Miroku said getting in front of her.

"Okay?"

"I don't are rather you love me back or not but I love you...And I'm not going to walk away from you...We meaning you and I are in this together." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah."

"But...you still won't love me back will you?"

"Miroku, there's a lot of girls out there for you. Why put yourself down with me. I mean I'm a 19yr-old girl who's pregnant. Way too much."

"You were raped Sango! It's not your fault! I love you and that's all I'll keep doing rather you like it or not."


	7. Chapter 7

After helping Mrs. Wrung move back into the old house she used to live in Sango had made up her mind. Since she couldn't stress at the moment she was going to give in to the temptation and tell Miroku how she feels.

Sango walked up and knocked on his door.

"Miroku's not here." An old lady said.

"Oh, well do you know where he is?"

"I think he went to pick up something. Where don't ask me. And I don't know when he'll be back if that's what you're going to ask me next." the old lady said. She was fixing up her flowers. She had gray hair but it looked great on her. Her eyes blue that seemed to see beyond years. She looked about 60.

"Oh um, well thank you." Sango said getting ready to walk off.

"Are you Sango?"

"Yes."

"Well then, this is the Sango dear Miroku talks about. He really loves you, you know." the old lady said.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm, he talks about you all the time. The way your eyes shine, the way you smile. He tells me and don't tell him I told you this stuff, but he tells me your the first woman he has ever fallen for who makes him feel whole."

Sango sat down on the step the lady was sitting on. "What do you mean...Whole?"

The lady sighed and nodded looking down. "His mother died when he was younger. He loved her so much. And his father...Sucked right into his wind tunnel. Miroku was left with his father's master. Master Mushin. His life has been hard. But somehow he's managed to keep it at a bay."

Sango looked down feeling bad about what she had said to him.

"But he really loves you. So I'm g lad he has some hope."

"How do you know all of this though?"

"I'm an old dear friend of Mushin. The names Stella."

"Well, it was nice talking to you Stella but I must go now."

"It was nice meeting you Sango. I know we'll meet again."

As Sango was walking away she turned back to thank Stella but she was gone. So fast. But just as she was she about to walk off she felt warm liquid run down her leg. Sango could her heart race. She was so not ready to give birth. It wasn't even time yet!

Sango who was hardly even showing that she was pregnant until she pulled up her shirt to show a little bump got out her cell and called Tina.

After Tina arrived she looked at her friend. "Dear God, you're going to have a baby." she said smiling. But Sango felt like crying. She didn't want a baby. She wasn't ready...Not emotionally yet at least.

"We have to call Miroku." Sango said. Tina scratched her head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get on that but let's first get you to the hospital."

So after getting Sango set in Tina took in a deep breath and sighed opening her phone and dialing Miroku.

"What?" he answered after the third ring.

"Don't answer what to me." Tina said becoming sarcastic.

Miroku laughed. "Sorry, thought you were someone else. What's up Tin?"

"Well, let's see." Tina took in a breath and started. "Sango's water-broke not too long ago so she called me to pick her up which I did and now she's in the back getting ready to have a baby at the age of 19 because her stupid asshole ex raped her and she wanted you to know." she gasped trying to catch her breath.

On the other end Miroku didn't say anything.

"Yo! dude! Your lover is in labor and you can't say anything!" Tina said.

"I'm coming." he said then hanging up.

Tina went back in with Sango who had her hands over her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked pushing Sango's hair back.

"I can't do this. I can't have a baby." Sango said trying to fight back the tears of fright.

"Shsssh, hon you have me to help you out. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

"Okay..." Sango said putting her hands back over her face. Just then Miroku came through the door breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Hi." Sango said a little surprised that he even came.

"Hi." he said breathlessly. "Nothing's happened yet right?"

"No, not yet." Tina said.

"Good." Miroku said walking through the door. "How are you doing?" he asked Sango putting his hand on her forehead.

"Good." she replied. but she wasn't good. She was indeed freaking out...But if she was going to be a mother. She was going to accept what gift God dropped into her arms.

After 12 hours of being in labor and having both Tina and Miroku there by her side. Sango finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"what are you going to name her?" Tina asked.

"I like the name...Akari Aamina Tajiya." Sango said.

Tina nodded, "Beautiful name...I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

"Your time...Is now." Tina said walking pass Miroku. "I'm going to get some water. Be back in a few."

Miroku sat next to Sango's bed in a chair and sighed. "You're a mother now. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Akari had light brown eyes with little light brown hair. Sango couldn't believe it but she actually felt okay. Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so hard for Sango to handle like she thought.

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Miroku asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course."

Miroku took a deep breath and looked at Sango who was holding Akari. "I have just watched you give birth...And I still love you...But you've told me...You don't love me. So I understand and I won't bother you with this situation anymore. But I want you to know I'll never stop loving you and Akari either."

"Miroku I...I have to tell you that I--." Sango was about to say but Mrs. Wrung came in interrupting her.

"Oh my baby has a baby!" She said walking over to Sango taking Akari. "What's her name?"

"Akari." Sango said.

"Beautiful baby girl. I'm a grand-mother."

"Ah, I think I'm going to go home now. Get some rest and hit work in a few. I'll be back later." Miroku said getting up.

Sango was about to protest when she caught the look in his eyes. Hurt and pain.

After spending 2days in the hospital and hearing nothing from Miroku.

"Tina?"

"What's up Sango?"

"Can you stay with Akari? I need to do something."

Tina nodded smiling, "Of course love. You know I love spending time with baby Akari."

"Thanks." Sango gave Akari to Tina. She knew Tina wouldn't let Mrs. Wrung nowhere near Akari.

"Stella!" Sango called out seeing the old lady walk up to her house.

"Oh hello Sango."

"Is Miroku home?" she asked.

Stella shook her head. "No, sadly he hasn't been home much. Busy monk indeed he is."

Sango looked down. "Oh, well thanks anyways." she said walking away. She felt something wet hit her on her cheek. "_It's raining."_ she thought to herself. Just as she thought that it started pouring down.

"_Great!"_ she thought walking down the sidewalk trying not to bump into anyone. Sango wore a light pink shirt and her favorite light gray sweater that stopped at her knees. Her hair was half up half down. They way she liked it. And white "home" pants as she called them. Comfortable to do anything in. Just as she was going to give up on all hope and faith she spotted Miroku leaving the bar he worked at.

"Miroku!" she called hoping he could hear her. Her voice cracked and the rain was cold. It blurred her vision just a little.

"Sango what on dear earth are you doing here...In the rain." he asked.

"I have to tell you something. And it can't wait." she said. They were both in the rain now.

"Okay?"

"That time you kissed me...That wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to kiss you nor even know you." she said.

"Well thanks for putting that out there." he said turning around but Sango stopped him.

"Listen to me before you walk away...I was horrible abused in my teen years and childhood by Mrs. Wrung. I never heard the words _I love you_ from her. I've been running from everything and most of all I've been avoiding love because it scares me to dear death...But...I--I'm not running anymore...And I hope you believe me when I say that I'm terribly sorry for hurting you."

Miroku nodded. His hair wet from the rain, clothes wet. "That's all you came to tell me? Thanks." he said walking off. Sango let the tears fall.

"But I love you!" she shouted after him in the rain. Miroku stopped but didn't turn around. "I _love_ you Miroku." she cried.

Miroku turned his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her. "Don't cry flower." he said wiping her tears away. "I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

"I do...I do love you." She said. "And I'm sorry it took so long for me to say so."

Rain pouring down upon both of them Miroku leaned in and kissed her. Their hearts emerging as one, their bodies hug close to one another. Her lips felt so smooth to him. Warm of love. Miroku pulled back to look at her. Her hair wet, clothes wet yet made her look even more beautiful.

"Well," Miroku said. "let's get you home...And dry before you catch a cold and give it to Akari." he finished taking her hand and holding it within his. Sango nodded remembering Akari. She wanted to ask but didn't know if it would be too much. Just when she was going to open her mouth Miroku beat her to it.

"You know, Akari won't have a father. I mean taking as you won't let Trevor near her. right?"

"Right. Nor Mrs. Wrung for that matter."

"Then, maybe I could...Try and be the father figure for her...If that's okay with you."

Sango tried not to smile but seemed to fail. "Of course." she said nodding. "I'm sure Akari would love that."

After getting home and drying off. Switching into something nice and dry of course Sango went to Tina's to pick up Akari who was crying her lungs out.

"I've tried everything. I think she wants her mommy." She said pouting.

Sango laughed and took Akari holding her. And as soon as she did, she stopped crying. Miroku looked at Akari and smiled. He thought it was going to be fun being the father figure for Akari.

"Can mimzy hold baby Akari?" Mrs. Wrung asked holding her hands out smiling. Sango hesitated but after a while she handed over Akari.

"She's so beautiful. Who's the father? I never did get to met him." she said.

Sango stepped forward and was about to say Trevor but Miroku cut her off.

"I am." he said clinching his teeth still getting use to saying he was the father even though by blood he wasn't.

Mrs. Wrung looked up and half smiled. "Oh, well then congratulations. Sango dear can I talk to you for a minute?" she said handing Akari to Miroku who took her slowly.

Sango followed Mrs. Wrung into the kitchen where no one could hear them.

"Are you mad girl!?" Mrs. Wrung shot at her. Sango cringed away from the horror memories that started to surface themselves in her mind.

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"After all I've done for you and taught you, you go get yourself pregnant at 19 with some boy you're not married to!?"

Sango half laughed, "What you've done for me is abused me. You never taught me nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

Sango took a step forward and let it all out once and for all. "You beat me since I was 6, you made me cry myself to sleep wishing I was dead. I turned to alcohol and sleeping pills to ease the pain and your telling me you _taught _me something? You taught me that you're a horrible person and never can you be trusted. So you want to know what you taught me?! Nothing!"

Mrs. Wrung looked down and sighed. "I know I did wrong...And I'm terribly sorry but please Sango--."

"I tried killing myself multiple times. You have no idea how many times I tried to end it. And all you can say is I'm sorry?"

"I am sorry and I'm getting help...All I ask from you is please let me be a grandmother to your daughter?" She asked looking sincere. Sango sighed closing her eyes.

"fine...But you won't ever touch her."

Mrs. Wrung nodded. "Thank you." she said walking back out to the living room. Sango followed behind and went to sit next to Miroku who was having fun holding Akari.

"I'm exhausted. So I'm going to go home and rest." Sango said getting up.

"You can rest at my place." Miroku said still looking at Akari who was squirming in his arms. Sango was about to protest when Miroku looked up at her. "I don't mind."

Sango nodded and gave in. She really was exhausted and didn't feel like protesting so she gave in. "Fine, I'm sure Akari is tired too." She said taking Akari who as if right on cue started yawning.

"I'll drive you." Miroku said getting up. Tina snickered to herself and got up.

"I'm sure your both tired. So I'll see you all later!" she said pushing them both out the door. She turned around and smiled at Mrs. Wrung who was in the kitchen fixing herself a drink.

Once at his place Sango laid Akari down who was already asleep.

"Thanks for, ah, for letting us--." she was about to finish but Miroku cut her off by kissing her.

"Your place too." He said brushing her hair away from her cheek. "I love you Sango."

"I love you too Miroku."


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed for the new mother Sango and father Miroku.

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Miroku asked hugging Sango from behind.

"Hmm?"

"I think Akari will want a sister or brother."

"In the future of course." Sango said.

"Of course...Later in life." he said in kind of disappointed voice.

Sango sighed looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked looking at the girl of his dreams. Just then he heard Akari cry.

"Mother's insist." Sango said walking into the back. Over the past few days Miroku got Sango to move in with him. He enjoyed taking care of Akari as if she was his own. Miroku put his hand on his pocket and took in a breath as he walked back to talk to Sango.

"Sango, can--can I ask you something?" he said looking at her holding Akari. Sango nodded and put Akari back down who was sucking on her bottle in her pink soft baby outfit.

Miroku took her hands and lead her into the hallway. He then sighed and let her right hand drop.

Sango cocked her head to one side. "Douka shita no?" she asked in Japanese. ((What's wrong?))

He took another breath in and let it out. "I love you and Akari so much. But I can't go anywhere with the love I have for you and Kari until you agree to do something for me?" he asked holding tight to her hand. Sango just nodded not really knowing where this was going.

"kekkon shite kudasai?" ((Please marry me?)) he said kneeling down on one knee opening a black box exposing a crystal ring. Luckily she did also speak Japanese along with Latin.

Sango gasp putting her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing let alone seeing. Miroku cleared his throat pulling Sango from her own thoughts. She closed her eyes knowing she'd be throwing everything away of she said no. So she followed her heart and fell into Miroku's arms.

"Is that a yes?" he asked feeling his own heart race.

"No, that's a hell yes." she said smiling. Miroku felt his heart slow to a normal beat and let out a sigh of relief hugging her. Just then the doorbell rung.

"Never believe who I just ran into today!" Tina said smiling walking through the door when Miroku opened it. Sango smiled not really knowing who or _what_ Tina could have possibly seen to put such a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, I just ran into my old ex! Remember?" she said smiling bright.

"No, Tina. which one?"

"Ian...Though along with him I also ran into...Trevor." Tina's smile vanished.

Sango sighed and Miroku blinked as if he'd just been hit in the face.

"Hi to you to Tina." he mumbled under his breath. "So what does Trevor want?" he asked.

Tina shrugged. "I don't know but if I were you...I'd keep a very close eye on Akari. Speaking of Akari where on earth is she?" Tina said pushing pass them. She loved her niece to dear death.

"I just remembered I need to go pick up something. Will you stay here with Akari and Tina?" she asked Miroku. She trusted Tina but didn't want Miku following her.

"Sure." he said walking into the back. Sango walked out the door and down the street. More like ran down the street.

"Sango!" Trevor said as she accidently bumped into him not seeing where she was going. "Are you okay?" he asked.

But Sango pulled away not bothering to answer.

"I'm sorry. I see if your afraid of me but what happened before...I was stupid...it was stupid and I'm sorry...I should have never done that. But I...I actually would like to see my daughter though." he said.

Sango closed her eyes and drew in a breath, "She is not..._your_ daughter and I don't think it would be such a good thing. She has a father and...And he loves her...Loves her more then you could ever possibly love her...And he won't hurt her. So...N-no. No you won't." she said walking pass him but he stopped her by the arm.

"She is my blood. Making her _my_ daughter."

"No! You raped me...You raped me even though I said no! She is _not_ your daughter!" she said pulling away fighting the tears that dared to fall onto her flawless skin and sting. Trevor let go and looked down.

"Please Sango?"

Sango looked at him. She could feel the knot in her throat that hurt terribly. "...No Trevor. I am sorry." she said walking off.

The day passed and she spent most of it staying away from home. Just to clear her mind of what had happened between her and Trevor. Though at the end she knew she did the right thing.

"I'm home!" she said walking in. Miroku welcomed her with a kiss and Tina was playing with Akari.

"I have a wonderful family." she said to Miroku looking at Tina and Akari.

"Yes you do."

Sango thought to herself, "_My family...Family that loves me for me."_

"Thank you." she said to Miroku.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me." She said. Miroku just shrugged and put his arm around her.

"True love never walks away." he said kissing her forehead.

**End of the book. Sorry for the LONG wait for the ending but I suffer from IBS so takes me a little longer to finish some stuff. Hope you all enjoyed this book!**


End file.
